ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Moori
Moori is was the new Grand Elder after Grand Elder Guru died. He is the brother of Dende, Nail, and Cargo. He is not very powerful but he is very clever. Overview Namek Saga When Frieza invaded Planet Namek, Frieza invaded his village near the start. But as Krillin and Gohan caused a distraction, Moori flew in the air and destroyed Frieza's Scouters with finger beams. This act seriously delayed Frieza 's obsessed search for the Dragon Balls. Frieza then told Dodoria to snap Moori's neck, killing him. He was given Grand Elder Guru gave Moori his job as Grand Elder shortly before he died. Frieza Saga Moori is included in the wish to Shenron to bring back those killed by Frieza and his men on the dying Planet Namek then was teleported due to the wish to Porunga to teleport everyone to Earth expect for Goku and Frieza . On Earth, Moori was named as the new Grand Elder by Guru before the latter died for the second time (as Elder Tsuno was not brought back by Shenron's wish since him and his village was wiped out by Vegeta, not Frieza). As the new Grand Elder, Moori says that the Dragon Balls will shine again. After the Z Fighters used Porunga's three wishes to bring back to life Krillin and Yamcha 130 days later and two of Porunga's wishes to bring back Chiaotzu and Tien another 130 days later, Moori and his people used the third wish to teleport to a new planet similar to Planet Namek. Cell Games Saga Three years later, Moori is seen is on New Namek. When Goku is looking for a new Guardian of Earth to replace Kami, Moori suggests Dende. During the Cell Games, Moori and his fellow Namekians sensed Super Perfect Cell's power all the way from Earth. Kid Buu Saga Seven years later, Moori appears again when the Namekian Dragon Balls are needed to help Goku, Vegeta, Dende, Kibito Kai and Elder Kai resolve the Majin Buu crisis. It's revealed that Moori has powered up Porunga by giving the Namekian Dragon the ability to bring multiple people back to life with one wish. Other Appearances Moori also appears in Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, in which he is seen chained up along with his fellow Namekians by Cooler's Cyclopian Guards. When a Namekian warrior breaks free and attacks the robotic guards, Moori pleads for him to stop, but to no comply. Luckily, the Z Fighters arrive and Gohan saves the Namekian warrior and Moori and the Namekians are set free for the time being. Abillites Levitate – The ability to fly. Finger Beam '''– Basic energy attack fired from the index finger. '''Magic Materialization – The ability to create objects from nothing (Note: Moori has the ability to create new Dragon Balls because he is a member of the Dragon Clan). Voice actors Japanese Dub: Kinpei Azusa Ocean Group Dub: Don Brown FUNimation Dub: Mark Britten (Originally), Christopher R. Sabat (Onwards) and Barry Yandel (Dragon Ball Z Kai) Latin American Dub:' José Luis Castañeda' Trivia *Moori's name pun is based on that of the japanese word "Kattatsu'muuri'", meaning snail. Category:Page added by Jeenking Category:Dragon ball z Category:Namekian Category:Needs Work Category:Good Category:Needs Pictures